Tainted Love
by Elijah-chan
Summary: Durant une de ces grosses fêtes d'étudiants, Ace se retrouve confronté à un homme qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Celui qui aura décidé du tournant de sa propre vie, à sa place.


Salut la compagnie ! Je publie ma première songfic basée sur Tainted Love de Marilyn Manson. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête en seulement quelques heures. Ce n'est pas un pairing très courant, mais au final je trouve qu'ils vont « bien » ensembles.

Ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi:siouplais : j'ai essayé d'enlever le maximum de fautes possibles !

Des avis seraient la bienvenue bien sûr ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

Les baffes de la chaîne hi-fi faisaient vibrer les murs, les fenêtres, le plancher et la centaines d'étudiants réunis chez mon voisin. Thatch avait remis ça, encore une fois. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude, toutes les grandes fêtes se passaient dans sa grande maison. Il était connu pour ça, il était le roi de la fête, comme il aimait s'appeler lui-même. Il invitait tout le monde, ses amis proches, qui invitaient leurs propres amis, qui invitaient eux-même leurs amis. En bref, c'était un joyeux bordel. La fête battait à son plein depuis déjà quelques heures, plusieurs étaient déjà écroulés ici et là, d'autres dansaient sur les tables, des couples s'embrassaient sur les canapés et moi j'étais là, à l'écart. Je gardais un œil impassible sur les personnes devant moi, dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un corps se retrouve projeté dans mes bras. Un rire que je reconnaîtrai entre mille résonna dans mes oreilles, je me mis à sourire.

\- Ace, pourquoi t'es tout seul ! Me dit Luffy qui s'était légèrement décollé de moi.

\- Je te parie qu'il rêve d'être chez lui, à se morfondre comme une huître hors de l'eau.

Nami me prie mon verre pour y verser le contenu de sa bouteille, elle me fit un sourire charmeur et me le rendit, m'incitant à boire. Ce que je fis sans rechigner, tout en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur pour ses paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible tête à flammes.

\- Aller Ace, oublie-le un peu, il n'était pas pour toi.

\- Luffy a raison. Il s'est foutu de ta gueule, t'a lâcher comme une merde, et puis quoi ? Ce mec est un malade, c'est tant mieux s'il s'est cassé en te laissant avec nous. Ça va faire deux mois maintenant ! Tu n'es pas mort tête à flammes, tourne la page et trouves toi une jolie fille pour cette nuit ! Ou un mec, on ne sait plus trop avec toi...

Je regardais Nami avec hargne, vraiment celle-la, aucun tact. Elle me fit son plus beau sourire. Je soupirais, lassé. Lassé de moi-même, des derniers mois passés, de lui, de ce type...

Nami et Luffy me regardaient sans plus rien dire, à attendre une quelconque réaction. Luffy tenait mon bras, presque suppliant. Je bus cul sec le verre que Nami m'avait versé, le posa sur la table derrière moi et aplatit ma main sur le crâne de Luffy pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée et se jeta une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas danser, faudra me remettre dans le bain.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu as la meilleure danseuse de la soirée devant toi.

\- Et LE meilleur danseur ! Ajouta Luffy, en montant sur la table pour grimper sur mon dos.

Je réceptionnais Luffy et le calais sur mon dos pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Je fis signe à Nami de me suivre pour danser. Heureuse, elle me prit la main et s'approcha de ma joue pour y claquer un de ces bisous sonores et bien baveux.

\- Luffy, on a retrouvé notre Ace.

J'étais maintenant assis dans un des canapés. On avait dû dégager un couple un peu trop démonstratif. En plus de Nami et Luffy, Thatch, Marco et Usopp nous avaient rejoint.

\- N'est-elle pas parfaitement réussis cette petite soirée ? Demanda Thatch en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Petite soirée tu dis ? Je sais pas combien on est, mais ça dépasse le nombre habituel là.

\- Il y avait un vieux qui nageait dans la piscine avec deux autres nanas, c'était bizarre.

\- Ahah mais mon cher Marco, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis !

\- Ouais là c'est surtout les amis de tes amis de tes amis de tes amis de tes amis...

Tout le monde se mit à rire quand Usopp arrêta sa tirade à bout de souffle. Je passais une bonne soirée, ça faisait longtemps. Parfois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repartir dans mes pensés, tout me faisait penser à lui. Mais Nami et Luffy étaient là pour me ramener avec eux. Je pensais être sur la bonne voie. Je m'étais enfin décider à tenter de tourner la page, à oublier ce putain d'enfoiré.

J'écoutais distraitement une énième blague de Thatch, Nami avait sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait bu, elle avait finit par s'endormir il y a une dizaine de minute. Je recommençais à parcourir l'assemblée, comme à mon habitude. Toujours la même chose, des gens bourrés, des gens qui s'embrassent, des gens qui dansent. Je fronçais les sourcils, je sentais quelque chose pesait sur moi. Je sondais une nouvelle fois la pièce, mon regard croisa celui d'une fille. Elle était seule dans un coins et me souriait. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne parvenais pas à bien voir son visage, elle était cachée dans l'ombre. Je me redressais, réveillant Nami par la même occasion. Elle grogna mais je n'y fit pas attention, un doute me traversait l'esprit.

 _Sometimes I feel I've got to_ _ **  
**_ _Run away I've got to_ _ **  
**_ _Get away_ __

Puis la fille sortit de l'ombre, se montrant complètement. Elle apporta son portable à son oreille, et se mit à parler à son interlocuteur, toujours en me regardant. Je ne fis attention à plus rien, sauf à elle, et ses cheveux. Des cheveux verts. Je blêmis.

\- Ace ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Luffy me secouait légèrement, son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je rapportais mon attention sur lui.

\- Ou-ouais ça va, j'ai juste vu...

Je regardais là où la fille se trouvait, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Euh- je-j'ai dû rêver. Repris-je

\- T'as surtout trop bu !

Ils rirent tous à la réplique de Marco, mais je ne pu que leur offrir un sourire crispé. Je me levais sous leurs regards interrogateurs, « Je sors prendre l'air ». Je fis mine de me diriger vers la baie vitrée ouverte sur le jardin quand on m'attrapa par la poignet. C'était Nami, elle me regardait les yeux inquiets. Derrière elle, encore sur le canapé, Luffy avait le même regard.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Ou Luffy si tu préfères ?

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Je fis ce que je peux pour lui sourire. Elle me demanda si j'étais sûr, j'acquiesçais. Elle lâcha mon poignet et descendit sa main jusqu'à la mienne, jusqu'à me lâcher complètement.

 _From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_ _ **  
**_ _The love we share_ _ **  
**_ _Seems to go nowhere_ __

Pourquoi tout me fait penser à toi, hein ? Une simple nana avec des cheveux verts, et directement c'est le visage de ton meilleur pote qui me vient en tête. Ton putain de pote, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce Roronoa Zoro ? Lui au moins doit être à tes côtés, là. Je ne sais même pas si je peux le considérer chanceux d'être avec toi.

Je suis étalé dans l'herbe, et tout ce que j'espère c'est de ne pas être allongé dans le vomis d'un pauvre crétin ayant abusé sur la boisson. Quand j'ai vu cette fille, j'ai sérieusement pensé que tu pouvais être là, chez Thatch, que tu te montrerai comme le première fois que je t'ai vu. Ce soir là, plusieurs personnes de ta bande avaient fait irruption avant toi, comme pour annoncer les premières notes de ce qui arriverait tout de suite après. Thatch n'avait rien dit en voyant un groupe de personnes habillées en gothique, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. « Venez comme vous êtes » avait dit Thatch, en levant son verre. J'avais aussi levé le mien en riant,puis j'avais embrassé ma copine de l'époque à pleine bouche. Du monde, encore plus de monde.

Puis tu étais à ton tour rentré dans la grande demeure. Tu étais entouré. Eustass Kidd, aux cheveux et aux lèvres rouges vif, il portait un long manteau en cuir avec un col en fourrure, Roronoa Zoro aux cheveux verts rasés sur les côtés, affichant les cicatrices éparpillées sur son corps avec une fierté non dissimulée, Jewerly Bonney, une nana à la crinière rose dévoilant une poitrine proéminente et Killer, qui avait de longs cheveux blonds encore plus longs que ceux de Nami. Au milieu de ce groupe, toi tu paraissais presque normal, voire inoffensif. Toi, tu étais brun, pas de couleurs pétantes, tu portais un simple jean bleu et une simple veste noire. Je n'aurai pas dû me fier aux apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses.

J'avais passé ma soirée à te regarder de loin, et avec plusieurs verres dans le nez, il faut dire que je n'étais pas discret. Tu me troublais, et tu l'avais remarqué. Tu t'étais approché de moi, pour moi tout se passait au ralentis. Je ne voyais plus que toi, Dieu qu'est-ce que tu étais beau. J'avais toujours ma copine dans les bras. Tu t'étais arrêté devant moi, tu nous jaugeais. Enfin, tu jaugeais surtout celle qui était posée sur mes genoux. Sa présence te déplaisait, elle te gênait. Tu l'avais alors attrapé par le bras, l'avait dégagé de mes genoux et l'avait jeter sur le fauteuil d'en face sans aucun ménagement. Elle avait crié, mais moi je n'avais rien dit, j'étais resté assis à te regarder faire. Tes potes rigolaient, les miens me regardaient choqués. Tu avais souris en voyant que je ne faisais rien. Puis le dernier mètre qui nous séparait avait vite été réduit lorsque tu avais posé ton genou sur le petit espace de canapé entre mes jambes. Ta main droite était appuyée sur le haut du canapé prêt de ma tête, et là j'avais vu les lettres écrites sur tes phalanges, D.E.A.T.H. Tu avais l'air satisfait de l'effet que ça me faisait, car tu t'étais penché jusqu'à mon oreille. Tu avais approcher doucement tes lèvres de mon lobe. Et là, tu murmuras. « Trafalgar Law, enchanté. »

C'est là que j'ai commencé à tout foiré, à cause de notre rencontre Law.

 _I've lost my lights_ _ **  
**_ _I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_ _ **  
**_

\- Hey ! Ace !

Je sursautais en entendant mon prénom. Luffy était près de la baie vitrée et me faisait signe de rentrer. Je me levais et le rejoignit.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu es dehors.

\- Désolé Lu', j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Hum, tu vas bien ?

\- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi petit frère, tout va bien. Lui dis-je en voulant être rassurant.

Il ne répondit rien, mais il garda sa mine inquiète. Je me détestais pour ça.

De retour à l'intérieur, je vis tout de suite Nami en train de danser au milieu de la foule. Comment la rater ? C'est comme si ces cheveux roux flottaient autour d'elle. C'est un beau roux, un roux naturel. Pas comme les couleurs de cheveux pétantes de cette bande de punk. Je serrais les poings, encore une fois je pensais à eux, à lui. Nami me vit, et vint me rejoindre. Sans dire un mot, elle me pris la main et m'emmena danser.

Je dansais avec Nami, sans me soucier des autres. Je jetais parfois un regard vers Luffy qui était rester avec Usopp dans un coins. Il avait l'air rassurer de me voir ainsi. Je tournais un peu le regard vers la droite, et je vis Thatch. Ce bouffon me faisait des gestes obscènes en regardant Nami, puis moi. Il ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que notre relation était tout simplement platonique. Puis elle ne voudrait de toute façon pas de moi. Je souris en y pensant. Je fus coupé dans mes pensés lorsque j'entendis de l'agitation vers le couloir menant vers la porte d'entrée. Je continuais à observer tout en ayant Nami dans les bras. Nous dansions, quand un couple se mit juste devant mon champs de vision. Seul quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis je parvins à rejeter mon coup d'oeil vers la porte.

Je me raidis instantanément, arrêtant de danser. Des personnes mécontentes me poussèrent, et je reculais vers le fond de la salle, entraînant Nami avec moi. Prêt du mur, Nami et moi étions cachés par la foule de danseurs.

\- Ace ? Qu'est que-

Elle se tut en me voyant fixer au loin, droit devant moi. Elle se retourna.

Prêt de la porte se tenaient Killer et Kidd, le sourire aux lèvres. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient, se demandant sûrement ce qu'ils foutaient là. Comme s'ils venaient d'apparaître, en vie, à leur propre enterrement. Nami ne disait rien. Moi non plus. Nous savions tout deux ce que ça voulait dire.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je le vis enfin rentrer à son tour, Jewerly Bonney et Zoro à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas changé, son visage était toujours aussi marqué par des cernes noires. Il avait toujours son bouc, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours autant en pétard. Ses yeux couleur acier sondèrent la pièce entière, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Puis je vis cette fille aux cheveux verts, elle était à côté de lui. Il lui parlait. Je me ratatinais sur moi-même, il ne devait pas me voir, je ne voulais plus le voir.

 _Once I ran to you (I ran)_ _ **  
**_ _Now I'll run from you_ _ **  
**_ _This tainted love you've given_ __

Law avançait à travers la pièce, inspectant chaque personne qu'il croisait, l'air de rien. Beaucoup le fixaient avec méfiance, ou peur ? Il passa prêt d'un mec que je ne connais pas, remarqua la cigarette à peine allumée qu'il tenait, et la lui pris sans rien demander. Law la porta à sa bouche et continua son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant la foule de danseurs, il passa son regard de long en large tout en crachant la fumée de sa cigarette. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la foule, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par l'épaule. Je ne voyais pas qui c'était d'où je me tenais. Law se retourna et fit face à- à Luffy ! Je n'entendais rien de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais Luffy avait les yeux pleins de rage. Zoro et Kidd se tenaient trop prêt de lui.

 _I give you all a boy could give you_ _ **  
**_ _Take my tears and that's not nearly all_ _ **  
**_ _Tainted love_ _ **  
**_ _Tainted love_ __

Instinctivement, je quittais le mur contre lequel j'étais appuyé. Montée d'adrénaline. Je traversais la masse de gens, les poussant avec force. J'avais Nami sur les talons. Luffy ne devait pas avoir affaire avec Trafalgar Law.

Je sortais enfin de la foule, Luffy me vit le premier. Son visage se décomposa, faisant alors remarquer ma présence à Trafalgar. Kidd et Zoro me regardaient avec un sourire en coins.

\- Ace, je savais que je te trouverai ici. Dit Law en se retournant vers moi, la cigarette à la bouche. Sa voix était basse mais je pouvais clairement l'entendre, comme s'il me chuchotait à l'oreille. Il plongea son regard gris dans le mien.« Je suis content de te voir ». Il me détailla, puis sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Law ?

Mon ton ne lui fit pas plaisir, il fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. « J'aimerai te parler, seuls à seuls.»

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais si je refusais, est-ce qu'il accepterait tout simplement de partir ? Je ne pense pas. J'entendis Nami jurer, je ressentais la colère de Luffy.

 __ _Now I know I've got to_ _ **  
**_ _Run away I've got to_ _ **  
**_ _Get away_ __

Tu m'as emmené dans l'une des chambres à l'étage. J'aurai pas dû te suivre, me retrouver enfermé dans une pièce, seul avec toi.

 _You don't really want any more from me_ _ **  
**_ _To make things right_ _ **  
**_ _You need someone to hold you tight_ __

Tu me prends dans tes bras, tu t'accroches à moi comme à une bouée. Je te laisse faire. Même si je te poussais, tu reviendrai, beaucoup plus violemment. C'est tout toi ça, tu agis toujours dans l'extrême. Jamais de juste milieu. « Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » je lui demande pendant qu'il respire à pleins poumons l'odeur de mes cheveux. Il met quelques instants avant de répondre, « Parce que je t'aime ». Mon cœur s'emballe, toujours lorsqu'il dit ça. Il me le disait souvent, il y a encore deux mois. Mais ça ne lui a pas empêché de partir. « Tu mens ».

 _You think love is to pray_ _ **  
**_ _I'm sorry I don't pray that way_ __

Law s'arrête de bouger et se redresse pour plonger son regard dans le miens.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Tu respires le mensonge, Law.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je n'y réfléchisse. Je suis conscient de jouer avec le feu. Trafalgar Law peut être dangereux, c'est un homme dangereux. Je l'avais pressentis lorsqu'il s'était penché pour me murmurer son nom. Mais je n'avais rien fait, même lorsque j'avais vu ces sachets remplis de meth dans sa poche. Law et sa bande avaient touché le jackpot en se ramenant chez Thatch. « Des jeunes étudiants, tous aussi insouciants et stupides les uns que les autres. Bientôt, ils me lécherons les pieds rien que pour un petit raï de coke » m'avait-il dit. J'avais peur de lui, mais je ne le lâchais plus. J'étais fou amoureux, je le suis encore.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je suis un menteur. Mais si je ne mentais pas, je ne serai déjà plus de ce monde. Ne serais-tu pas triste, Ace, de me savoir mort ?

Je ne dis rien. Il connaît déjà ma réponse. Law balade ses doigts sur ma cervicale, maintenant cachée par mes cheveux bouclés. Là où il m'a lui même tatoué les même lettres que sur ses propres phalanges.

\- Tu veux le cacher ? Tu en étais fier pourtant, il y a quelques mois. Me souffle t-il à l'oreille.

\- Il me dégoûte.

Je le sens pouffer dans mon cou. Les quelques mois que j'ai passé à ses côtés, je n'ai jamais entendu Trafalgar Law rire de bon cœur. Toujours des rires cyniques, mesquins, moqueurs.

 _Once I ran to you (I ran)_ _ **  
**_ _Now I'll run from you_ _ **  
**_ _This tainted love you've given_ __

\- Alors ré-apprend à l'aimer, il te suivra jusqu'à ce que ton corps pourrisse quelques mètres sous terre. Même mort, je serai à tes côtés, n'est-ce pas génial ?

Law se détache de moi et m'attrape par les épaules. Une lueur brille dans ses yeux orageux.

\- C'est mon œuvre que tu as de gravée dans la chair.

J'ai envie de vomir. Je me suis voilé la face pendant tant de temps. Tous me disaient que Trafalgar Law était dérangé.

\- Je t'aime, Portgas D. Ace.

Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui suis fou. **  
**

 _I give you all a boy could give you_ _ **  
**_ _Take my tears and that's not nearly all_ _ **  
**_ _Tainted love_ _ **  
**_ _Tainted love_ __

Je sens ses lèvres embrasser le creux de mon cou. C'est comme une décharge électrique. Inconsciemment je pose ma main sur le haut de son crâne, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Tu es parti, sans rien dire.

Mes mots sonnent comme une plainte.

\- Mais je suis revenu.

Même pas de pardon, non. Ça lui écorcherait la bouche, il ne le penserait même pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne dit rien, sûrement ne sait-il pas pour quoi je lui demande. Pourquoi est-il parti? Ou pourquoi est-il revenu ? Il continue de me dévorer le cou, laissant des marques après son passage. Il monte peu à peu jusqu'à ma mâchoire, dépose parfois un baiser sur le coins de mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire, depuis le début j'ai toujours été son pantin. Ma conscience me hurle de le pousser, de le frapper et de me casser de cette maison en courant. Mais je ne l'écoute plus lorsque je suis avec Law.

 **  
** _Don't touch me please_ _ **  
**_ _I cannot stand the way you tease_ _ **  
**_ _I love you though you hurt me so_

Il pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, ma bouche s'ouvre sans même qu'il n'y demande l'accès. Nos langues se câlinent, se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Il gémit et m'attrape la nuque, caressant de la pulpe de son pouce les lettres noires de mon tatouage. Mes mains passent dans son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses pour les agripper et coller d'avantage nos deux corps en feu. Je soupire en le sentant d'avantages contre moi. Je le pousse alors jusqu'au lit, nous tombons tous les deux à la renverse. Il me laisse le dominer. Je m'assois sur son bas-ventre, il me sourit presque dangereusement. Je suis effrayé et excité à la fois. Il se redresse pour faire face à mon visage et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je sens ses mains s'immiscer sous ma chemise, caressant mon torse. Je l'interrompt pour lui faire passer son sweat par la tête. Il se rallonge alors, me laissant redécouvrir la totalité de ses tatouages. J'aime ses tatouages. Je les redessine avec mes doigts, le faisant frissonner. « Viens avec moi. » Je m'arrête et le fixe, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il lève sa main pour me caresser la joue. Il prend alors de nouveau la parole.

\- Je suis revenu pour venir te chercher. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Je le regarde, interloqué. J'enlève sa main de mon visage avec haine et me lève, quittant son corps pour me mettre debout face à lui. Il reste sur le lit et se redresse pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Il me regarde impassible.

\- Tu te casses me laissant comme une merde, et tu reviens pour me demander de venir avec toi, pour aller vendre tes merdes ? Tu veux que je quitte tout pour toi ?

\- C'est à peu prêt ça.

Il me répond avec calme, me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'allais bientôt exploser de rage.

\- Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu de partir comme ça, il y a deux mois.

Ma colère baissa d'un cran pour laisser place à de l'interrogation. Ça y est, j'allais savoir pourquoi.

\- J'ai eu quelques problèmes, avec la DEA. On a dû se casser pour pas avoir d'emmerdes.

Je reste pantois. Il ment, mais son mensonge m'enlève un poids. Je ne devrai pas. Il a toujours été un putain de menteur. Je marche vers la fenêtre entrouverte et regarde dehors. La rue est déserte. Je reste à observer quelques minutes quand je sens un corps chaud me prendre par la taille. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu se lever. Law me serre fort, au point de m'en couper le souffle. Je pose ma main sur les siennes, l'intimant de lâcher prise.

\- Je risque gros à être venu jusqu'ici, juste pour toi. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Il ne lâche toujours pas, le souffle commence à me manquer. Ses poings s'enfonce dans mon ventre.

\- Je compte bien ne pas repartir sans toi, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver hein ? Une rouquine pourrait bien être retrouvée un matin, flottant dans la piscine ? Ou alors ton petit frère, dans un coins d'une rue, overdose ?

Je secoue frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, la peur prend le dessus. Je ne réfléchis même plus.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais être raisonnable.

Il me lâche et je tombe à genoux. Il s'accroupit à mes côtés, et me prend doucement le menton entre ses doigts.

\- Toutes ces soirées où tu n'as rien dit ni bougé, m'a regardé vendre à tes connaissances et tes amis. Tu les as regardé tombé dans la drogue, assis à mes côtés. Tu peux me sortir tous les noms d'oiseaux qui te passent par la tête, mais toi, tu as embarqué les êtres qui te sont le plus chers dans mon monde.

Il me sourit, et m'embrasse. J'y répond machinalement. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

 _Now I'm going to pack my things and go_ _  
_ _Touch me baby, tainted love_ _  
_ _Touch me baby, tainted love_ _  
_ _Touch me baby, tainted love_

Aux environs de 4 h 25 du matin, Nami et Luffy virent la bande à Law plier était tant de partir. Kidd se leva d'un canapé, bousculant violemment les personnes sur son chemin. Un garçon l'insulta, il fût alors pousser par Killer qui l'envoya embrasser le mur. Jewerly Bonney qui était contre le bar, prit un paquet de chips ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda et suivit les deux autres, la fille aux cheveux verts, Monet, à ses côtés. Ils rejoignirent Zoro qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte quand Luffy attrapa le bras de l'un d'entre eux. Il avait couru pour les rattraper.

\- Où est Ace ?

Kidd secouait son bras pour dégager la main qui le tenait fermement.

\- Lâche-moi putain !

\- Non ! Dîtes moi où est Ace !

Zoro s'avança alors vers le plus jeune.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Quoi ? Mais-

\- Il est partit avec Law y'a une demie-heure.

Luffy relâcha enfin le bras de Kidd. Nami le rejoignit et s'avança devant lui pour faire face à l'homme aux cheveux verts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Portgas a fait son choix, c'est nous qu'il a choisit.

\- Tu mens ! Jamais il ne suivrait une bande de cinglés comme vous ! Hurla Luffy en prenant Zoro par le col.

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit frère de Ace et soupira avec lassitude.

\- Oubliez Portgas, maintenant qu'il est avec Law, il n'existe plus.

Zoro mit sa main sur le poing serré de Luffy et le desserra doucement. Il sortit un objet noir de sa poche et le posa dans la paume du brun.

\- J'espère que l'on ne se reverra pas. Fit Zoro avant de quitter définitivement la maison avec les autres.

Nami les regardait partir puis baissa les yeux. Les larmes de Luffy tombait sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main, le téléphone portable de Ace.


End file.
